Onyx & Luna
by Those Days
Summary: Después de encargarse de una invasión de un grupo de gemas defectuosas, Steven se encuentra con una gema desconocida para él pero tan conocida para las gemas. ¿Que pasará cuando la leyenda que tanto temen las gemas se haga realidad?


_Primera historia sobre esta serie animada!_

_Admito que me gusta el yuri qué hay en Steven Universe aunque digan que las gemas no tienen sexo, pero he de admitir que la mayoría posee una apariencia femenina._

_Espero que lo disfruten!_

_**Summary**: Después de encargarse de una invación de gemas defectuosas en la Tierra, Steven descubre una gema desconocida para él pero tan conocidas para las Crystal Gems. ¿Que pasará cuando la profecía que tanto temen las gemas se haga realidad?_

_

Capítulo 1

**La leyenda que toda gema teme.**

_

Hacía millones de años, antes que existiera el Planeta Madre y las Diamantes, existían dos deidades: Llum y Foscor.

Ambos mantenían la estabilidad y el equilibrio del universo. Llum era la luz, los buenos pensamientos, la sabiduría y la belleza; en cambio, Foscor era la representación de la oscuridad, el miedo, el rencor y la ira.

Ambos eran completamente diferente, sin embargo, eso no afectaba la relación entre los dos.

Hasta ese día.

En un momento de experimentación y curiosidad por parte de Llum, usó sus poderes de la luz para crear a un nuevo ser. A base de una hermosa piedra lunar, creo al ser más hermoso visto en todo el universo; piel aperlada y reluciente, cabello largo y sedoso, ojos hermosos y una apariencia delicada y tierna.

Parecía un verdadero ángel.

Llum quedó completamente encantada ante tal maravilla y decidió llamarla Luna.

Foscor, impresionado ante tal creación, decidió hacer el intento con una piedra de ónix, pero el resultado no salió como esperaba. Salió un ser horripilante, sin forma, se le notaba poco la apariencia física de un cuerpo, pero no el que quería.

Hizo varios intentos, mientras observaba a los lejos como su contraparte pasaba buenos ratos con su creación.

Envidioso, dejó de intentarlo y fue directo a la reina de la luz para que le diera un poco de su poder. No obstante, al ser una deidad de pura oscuridad y de sentimientos negativos, Llum negó entregarle algo de su poder.

Furioso, Foscor en un momento de arrebato, robó algo de los poderes de la luz para hacer a su propia creación mientras Llum hacía más creaciones a base de gemas y piedras preciosas.

De ahí nació Onyx.

Piel oscura y llena de cicatrices, ojos negros y una apariencia muy intimidante y aterradora.

Al nacer de la propia oscuridad misma, lo único que salió de ahí fue una personalidad sangrienta y llena de odio y rencor.

Llum enojada y aterrada, reclamó a su contraparte por haber creado a tal monstruo y su deber era detener a tal blasfemia. Foscor asustado y arrepentido de sus acciones, suplicó ante la luz que lo perdonara y que lo ayudara a derrotar a tal adefesio.

Llum, angustiada por la perdida de sus creaciones recientes y negándose rotundamente a enviar a su primera creación para detener a la peligrosa oscuridad sedienta de muerte, decidió junto a Foscor enfrentar a la gema llena de negatividad.

La oscuridad y los malos pensamientos eran más que los buenos, aunque al final de esa batalla, Onyx fue derrotada y enviada a las profundidades del Planeta madre jurando venganza.

Desafortunadamente, Llum terminó cayendo y Foscor siendo absorbido por la gema de su propia creación.

Luna fue encerrada a las profundidades del Planeta Tierra debido a que Onyx fue creada por mínima la presencia de luz y la fuerza vital de Llum, y absorbía la energía de la piedra lunar.

Los sobrevivientes de las garras de Onyx, colonizaron el Planeta Madre y los ciudadanos como antes los había hecho de antigua creadora y fueron naciendo miles y miles de gemas diferentes.

La guerra entre La Luz y La Oscuridad quedó en el olvido como una leyenda, la Tierra empezó a ser habitada por humanos y el Planeta Madre por gemas.

Nadie sabe cómo tal en donde fueron enterradas la piedra Luna y la gema Onyx, solo se sabe que esta última terminaría lo que acaba de empezar y destruiría todo a su paso.


End file.
